Mirage's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Charming and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's tenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Mirage's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For ten years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Mirage began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Ten years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Mirage, "Ten years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of gangster cats, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Mirage. "Oui, oui, everywhere, we all did!" said Frenchy. "Yeah, yeah!" said a brown cat. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Sweet William. "We sure did!" a blue cat chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Mirage. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Frenchy. "Cradle?" said a confused Mirage. "Oui, oui, every cradle." said Frenchy. "CRADLE?!" Mirage exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Hunch with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Hunch, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Mirage, as the gangster cats nodded in agreement. Mirage began laughing nonstop. Frenchy started to laugh, as well. And then all of the gangster cats began laughing along with Mirage. Then Mirage abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Frenchy then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Mirage. Then all of the gangster cats began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Mirage. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Mirage then used her scepter to lift the blue cat up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw the blue cat to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Hunch alone in the chamber. By now, Mirage was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Mirage, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Hunch, and he came flying to her. Mirage held her hand out, and Hunch perched onto it as Mirage brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Hunch. "Circle far and wide." replied Mirage, "Search for a girl of ten with hair of sunshine gold and eyes the color of the bluest sapphires. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Hunch. And with that, he flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs